1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of this invention relate to vibration sensing wear for soldiers or law enforcement officers and methods for making and using same.
Embodiments of this invention relate to vibration sensing wear for soldiers or law enforcement officers, where the wear includes at least one sensing system having vibration sensors, at least one processing unit, and a user interface unit capable of alerting the wearer of air vibrations or surface vibrations (e.g., ground, walls, floors, ceilings, etc.) and vibration properties including frequency, amplitude, duration, direction, and/or other properties. Embodiment of the invention also relate to methods for making and using the wear. In certain embodiments, the sensing systems are associated with boots, knee pads, elbow pads, gloves, or other items of clothing worn by soldiers or law enforcement personnel. Embodiments of this invention also include systems and methods were multiple sensor outputs are used to enhance signal recognition and original directionality.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's battlefield better technology may mean victory for a soldier before and after combat. However technology has to be fitted for the soldier. The best gear in the world is useless if it is too heavy for a soldier to carry. The best way to integrate new technology is to combine it with items the soldier cannot go without. Boots are one such necessity and one that may be fitted with a technology system to help protect soldiers.
Because boots are in contact with the ground, boots may make ideal sensors for detecting ground movement and battlefield combat operations.
Thus, there is a need in the art for items of wear that incorporate sensing or sensor systems to assist soldiers in assessing battlefield conditions and/or law enforcement personnel in assessing operational conditions.